A Birthday Surprise
by Reiven
Summary: Yuriy/Kai/Takao. Kai and Yuriy are finally together. But the memory of a navy haired boy still comes between them. After an argument, Yuriy runs off leaving Kai alone on his Birthday. Is he really leaving?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade.

Kai and Yuriy are finally together. But the memory of a certain navy-haired blader still comes between them. After an argument, Yuriy runs off, leaving Kai alone on his Birthday. Is he really leaving, or does he actually have a special Birthday present for Kai in mind? ... YuriyKaiTakao.

Names are as listed below:

**Yuriy** – _Tala_

**Takao** – _Tyson_

**Boris** – _Bryan_

**Sergei** – _Spencer_

**Ivan** – _Ian_

**Balkov** – _Boris_

**Kyoujo** – _Kenny_

Mr. Dickinson and Voltaire are still the same.

**A Birthday Surprise.**

* * *

Kai lay on his bed in contemplation. His teammates had all returned to their respective homes. Max followed his mother back to America, after an exaggerated parting with Takao that left many with tears of laughter in their eyes. Rei left the day before with Rai and the rest of the Chinese team. Kyoujo and Takao had caught the flight earlier that morning back to Japan. Himself? He had decided to stay back in Russian for a few more days with the Neo Borg ... with Yuriy.

In a couple of days, they too would be going their separate ways. Sergei and Boris, both already of legal age, had managed to gain custody of Ivan, who is only fifteen years old and find a home somewhere far from the Abbey and past memories. They had invited Kai and Yuriy to come with them, but Kai had declined. Russia no longer felt homely to him, even though he was born and brought up there. Japan is the only home he knows now. And considering that Balkov and Voltaire were both in prison, Mr. Dickinson remains the sole guardian of Kai. Yuriy had decided to follow him, much to the delight of the blue-haired blader.

_Yuriy ..._ Kai thought of the redhead. Their friendship ran far back, all the way to the Abbey. But as they grew older, the feelings of brotherly love became something more ... something deeper. It was then; on a cold winter's day that Kai suddenly realized, he didn't just love Yuriy as a brother ... he _loved_, Yuriy. He wanted to hold him, caress his cheek ... kiss him continuously as they lay together in bed. He hadn't dared to mention it to the redhead, incase it would scare him off. But with each passing day, the feelings grew stronger and stronger, until he could hold it in no longer.

Now that Kai was sitting down to contemplate his past, it amused him to remember that _he_ was the one hurting with the bottled up feelings, _his_ heart burned with desire for Yuriy, and yet, it was the other boy who confessed first. His confession was a simple one. He had walked up to Kai one day; out of the blue and just said he loved him. So simple, so spontaneous, so ... Yuriy. That was one of the things Kai loved about him. He would never beat around the bush. If he wanted something, he would just blatantly come out and say it. Unlike Kai, would keep his desires bottled up for long periods of time, until it would give him an ulcer.

But now, Kai felt a sick feeling of guilt bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. The memory of a certain loudmouth would come to mind and take residence in his head. No matter how hard he would try to forget the navy-haired blader, the feat seemed almost impossible. He was everywhere. He would see the face of Takao everywhere he goes. In the shop windows, in the face of the stranger sitting opposite him, even in the cheeseburger he had for breakfast. Every little thing reminded him of the feisty Dragon. Kai knew he was neglecting Yuriy, hurting his feeling with his inattentiveness. But he couldn't help it. He wanted Takao so badly that it hurt. He was being greedy and selfish, but his feelings were too over powering that it became uncontrollable.

He wanted Yuriy ... he wanted Takao. But in his mind, the scenario could only happen in his dreams.

He never thought that the feeling was possible, but in the time spent with Takao, he had grown on Kai. Kai became used to his company, to his ever cheerfulness. The aura surrounding him was one of warmth and comfort. It was different from Yuriy's, who's shone with familiarity and kinship. As opposed to Yuriy, Takao could get along with anyone, no matter in what way they came, and Kai liked that quality of his.

Kai sighed sadly as the memories started to subside. His mind focused on the events of earlier that day. He had gotten into an argument with Yuriy concerning his lack of interest as of late. There were shouts and swearing in Russian, even a few of the neighbouring rooms has come to investigate the disturbance.

The answer they received was that of Yuriy striding past and slamming the door to their hotel room in anger. He left Kai staring at his retreating form in silence, his excuse dead on his lips.

Kai waited patiently for his return, so that he could say that he was sorry and ask for forgiveness from his love. But Yuriy hadn't returned.

The clocked chimed as the hand struck twelve.

It was now the next day ... ten hours after Yuriy had left Kai in his words. In his distraction, Kai hadn't noticed that they day had passed, and that this was the day he was born into the world, some seventeen winters ago. His mind fully centered on Yuriy and the hurt laced into his voice as he confronted Kai. He had only wanted Kai's attention, Kai's love. He waited long to finally be able to hold him in his arms again, and yet Kai was too preoccupied with another crush. Inadvertently, he had stomped all over Yuriy's heart and left him alone in the dark.

_I'm so stupid. I don't deserve to have his love._ Kai walked over to the balcony. His eyes traveled around the darkened night, as he mentally hit himself for his actions. _I only hurt people, even when I try to love them; I only end up making them cry._ He thought sadly. His gaze traveled down to the civilians that passed by the streets below. He shuddered slightly when a sudden gush of cold winds blew past him, blowing his hair into his eyes.

Kai reached his hand up to brush away the stray bang. In his distraction, he didn't notice a figure walk up behind him, until it was too late.

He head snapped back as he felt a strong pair of arms circling around his waist and turned to the sullen face of his beloved redhead.

"Yuriy ..." he whispered quietly and looked away.

"Come on, Kai ... let's get back in the room. We don't want to catch a cold," Yuriy beckoned him, grabbing Kai's hands and gently pulling him back into the warmth of their room.

"Yuriy, I –"

"Shush, Kai," the redhead turned back to him and pushed him gently onto the bed, "it was just a petty argument. I'm over it."

Kai looked away, not daring to meet his gaze.

Yuriy just smirked at the dejected face of the slate haired teen.

"Yuriy –" Kai opened his mouth to speak, but his words stopped when Yuriy pressed his lips against his. The softness of his lips making Kai momentarily forget his predicament, and he melted into the warm and familiar kiss. He was startled out his pleasure when the redhead pulled back suddenly.

"The was the Birthday kiss, Kai. Did you enjoy it?" he smiled at the baffled boy.

"Birthday?" Kai's eyes widened when he finally remembered that this was the day he was born into the world. His eyes became sad again and he looked up to meet Yuriy's striking icy-blue eyes, "I'm sorry ... Yuriy ... I'm sorry."

His eyes softened at the sight of the defeated Kai. "It's okay, Kai," he rubbed his hands together, "but this isn't the time to be sulking. It's your Birthday, and it's time to celebrate," his eye had a mischievous glint to it, "I think you're going to like the gift I got you."

Kai smiled slightly at the enthusiasm of his love. "I'm sure I will."

"Trust me," he smirked and took out a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around Kai's eyes, "remember, no peeking."

Kai snickered as he heard the excited tone in Yuriy's voice.

He felt Yuriy's gently hand grabbing his own and pulling him somewhere. He just followed blindly, seeing as he didn't know where he was being taken. Kai was just glad that Yuriy was talking to him.

They finally came to a stop, and another room Kai figured. Yuriy led him in and shut the door behind them.

"Take off the blind fold, Kai," he poked Kai gently in the ribs. Kai could vaguely hear the excitement in his voice. He shook his head slightly. Yuriy indeed was a world class Beyblader, and a stoic one at that. But he could be pretty childish if he wanted too.

Kai untied the blindfold and pulled it away from his eyes. "So what's the big ..." his jaw dropped open when he saw something in the room, "... surprise?"

"You like it, Kai?" Yuriy grinned and nudged him forward.

"Yuriy ..." Kai turned to him, confusion clearly written all over his face.

"Happy Birthday, Kai," the redhead gave him a warm smile.

Kai opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Kai?"

Kai's head snapped back to the voice of Takao, who was walking slowly towards him. He heard Yuriy whispering into his ear. "There's something he wants to tell you."

Kai's eyes widened momentarily, but after realizing what Yuriy meant, he shot him a grateful look and turned back to Takao.

"Takao –" he started but the other boy just cut him off.

"Kai, wait. I just have to get this off my chest," he took a deep breath, "I know you're my Captain and all, and I respect that. But lately ... when you ... what I'm trying to say, Kai ... I am ... I am ... I –"

"I like you, Takao," Kai blurted out to the shocked boy.

"W-What?" Takao's eyes widened as he noticed at the amused look Kai shared with Yuriy.

"I had to be the one to confess, ..." he glanced at the redhead who seemed to be enjoying the show, "for once."

Yuriy met his eye, understanding the message and smirked.

Kai walked past Takao and took a seat on the bed the boy had been sitting on just a few minutes earlier. "I thought you left?" his eyes followed Takao as he dropped on the bed on Kai's left.

"Well ... our flight got canceled for some reason."

Kai shook his head and turned to Yuriy. The Wolborg master looked away distractedly, but not before Kai saw a shadow of a smirk pass over his face. _I should have known. _He shook his head slowly.

"Well ... seeing as the three of us are here ... now, and we have all that food on the table. And you know what?" he asked in mock a surprised tone, "It just happens to be Kai's Birthday!" he grabbed his cheeks in shock.

"It's your Birthday, Kai?" Takao turned to him, "you never told us that."

"Now, now," Yuriy walked over to them, "this is a party, so let us party!" he moved to walk past them and over to the table in the middle of the room, which Kai just noticed, had been decorated with streamers and balloons.

Kai shot out his hand and caught his right hand. "Yuriy," he pulled the redheaded to sit at his right side, "I love you, Yuriy. You know I do ... I ... I don't know what to say –" he was cut off when he felt Yuriy's lips firmly against his own.

He pulled back, his icy blue eye shining with delight. "Just say '_Thank you, Yuriy_.'" He winked at Kai.

He leaned forward and circled his arms around Kai's midsection, nuzzling his head against the back of Kai's head. Kai seemed to relax into the embrace. He shut his eyes, feeling safer than he had ever been before. His eyes shot open when he felt another pair of hands around his shoulder and neck. He looked down to meet Takao's brown eyes.

Takao looked at the look on his stoic Captain's face and smiled.

Kai, for once, returned his smile with one of his own.

"Happy Birthday, Kai."

----

Kai was startled out of his deep slumber that night, by the sounds of the raging winds slamming against the window. He lay on his left side, getting his mind in check at being interrupted out of his comfortable sleep. _It was just a dream ..._ he thought sadly. He lay in disappointment for a few moments before deciding to go back to sleep.

But then it hit him; he was feeling warm ... safe. Like he had been in the dream. He looked down and saw, much to his astonishment, a bush head of navy hair cuddled against his chest. "Takao?" he said, a little unsure.

"Mmm ..." Takao mumbled sleepily before huddling closer the body heat of Kai and falling back to sleep.

Kai looked confused for a moment, before he realized; it wasn't a dream. He felt a slight movement behind him and turned his head slightly, getting a glimpse of fiery red hair. He mentally smiled. Yuriy was leaning against his back his left arm thrown carelessly over his side, his head buried comfortably in Kai's neck. His face serene and he seemed to be lost in his dreams.

Kai looked at Yuriy for a moment longer from over his shoulder, then at the top of Takao's navy blue hair. His face broke into a smile, a genuine smile.

He closed his eyes, feeling happier that he had ever been. A tear escaped the side of his eyes and rolled down his face onto the pillow, disappearing, like all the insecurities he felt. Even if it was just for a moment, he wanted to cherish the memory forever.

"Thank you, Yuriy ..."

* * *

**The End. **


End file.
